


Hawke Alphabet

by Farstrider



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Fluff, Gore, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con References, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farstrider/pseuds/Farstrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking part in the Dragon Age Alphabet Challenge<br/>Character: Conner Hawke (rogue)<br/>Tales of his life before and after Kirkwall. Chapters will have warnings at the top, some of them are not suitable for everyone so please read before continuing on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A

**Author's Note:**

> A - the beginning... and the first signs Conner might be a trouble maker.  
> Warnings: Abysmally Adorable Baby!Hawke

A is for Applesauce

Conner is less than a year old when he’s left alone, for the first time, all day, with his Father. Malcolm said he could handle it - if he could keep them ahead of Templars he could handle the baby for a day - and Leandra fussed and worried and hoped he was right.

What she came home to was not the worst thing that could have happened but it was amusing.

Malcom was on a chair, with a rag, trying to clean gobs of applesauce from the ceiling of their little home. It was… everywhere. The window, the sink, all over Malcolm - his beard and hair were thick with it - the table… and Conner.

“D-Darling… you’re home… early.” Malcolm stuttered getting down. He was a right mess besides the applesauce and looked like he’d battled a mess of Dark spawn not a baby.

“Mama!” the babe abandoned his spoon full of ammunition and reached up for her, gold eyes bright with relief and joy, little hands clenching in the air. Both parents froze. Up until now Conner had not made a single word or even half of one. He cried and giggled sure but never a word or baby babble. They feared he would never speak. “Aah-b…saaa!” he reached his hands into the bowl before him to hold up a handful of Ahbsaa… applesauce rather.”Mama!”

Leandra bit her lip to keep from crying with joy. She picked up her baby and hugged him tight.

Conner giggled and put a handful of applesauce down her dress.


	2. B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B - The Hawkes learn how dangerous getting little Conner on his feet can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Cuteness and bruises

B is for Bruises

Conner’s first steps lead him face first into the corner of the table when he wobbled off path between his parents. It really should have been the first sign. Leandra fussed over the goose egg forming on his forehead, fully expecting him to burst into tears at the hurt. He didn’t. He just squirmed to get down and once set on his feet toddled off into Malcolm’s arms like he was supposed to have done and buried his face in the fur lining of his overcoat.

It was clear, as soon as he was more mobile, Conner was not going to stand still.

The next booboo came from falling on his knees at the door way a tiny little crunch sounding from the impact. He didn’t bleed, make a little ‘oof’ sound but got back up, turned around and toddled right back into his mother’s arms. This was followed by playing with the door and shutting it on his hand, which elicited a shout of pain but no tears. Later Malcolm missed catching his son as he was running absolutely full speed, giggling like mad, into a cupboard.

“Dear you have to fix this.” Leandra held Connor, who was wiggling to get down. Her baby was covered in bumps and scrapes and bruises.

“I can’t do much for the bruising… I’m not a healer Luv.” He tried to explain. Oh he could whip up plenty of medicinal cures but the speed at which Conner got new injuries negated their use almost.

“I can’t take him out in public like this.” She hissed. “They’ll think we’re beating him or something.”

“We could just wrap all the furniture in cloth and tie him down?” Malcolm grinned.

He was rewarded with a frustrated smack upside the head. Conner giggled.

“I am not leashing my child like a Mabari!”

“Ok ok I’m on it… yeesh.” Malcolm flinched under her glare again as she picked up a poultice and sat down to try and apply it to Conner’s new black eye.

“Papa tubbl.” Conner stated pointing at Malcolm.

“No more booboos it makes mama angry.” He said. The child looked chastened, sat still until Leandra put him down.

“Akee Papa.” He grinned, gapped toothed and toddled off…

…less than a minute later the sound of pots and pans falling from the counter filled the small space. “Uhooh…Booboo….”

Both parents face palmed.


	3. C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C- The Hawkes take their first born to be promised to the Maker. He has a few objections...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Nothing major just cuteness and slight hints at Child POV

C is for Cornelius

They take him to the Chantry to be blessed when he’s two and a half. He behaves as told, dressed in funny clothing which he keeps fiddling with and getting his hand slapped for. He stands where he’s supposed to as the old funny smelling lady paints something on his forehead and he says words he was told to say with a little help from Mama.

He’s told he has been promised to the Maker’s side. He doesn’t know who the Maker is but he’s told he has to tell the statue of his bride his whole name.

“Why?” He asked innocently. Papa smiles his ‘that’s my boy’ smile and Mama looks put off again.

“So if you should go forever into the Fade he will know your name and can call you to his side.” The smelly lady says.

“Doesn he know it?” he asks again and gets a sigh from Mama. Papa though kneels down next to him.

“You have to tell him so he knows your voice too. Go on.”

“I don like my name.” and the child pouts and hides in his Papa’s shirt.

“You only have to do it once.” He promised. “Introduce yourself like I showed you.” Papa says and makes him stand in front of the statue.

“Ok…” He sighs and looks up at the statue of the pretty lady and imagines she’s real and alive. Imagines she smiles at him and smells of better flowers than the smoke they burn in the Chantry place and has kind eyes like his Mama.

“My name is Co… Co-neelee-oos Gawet Hawke.” He says loud and proud up at her. “But I like Connur bettur.” He adds at the end nodding. “Who are you?”

He hears Mama sigh exasperated, Papa chuckle behind his hand and the Smelly lady shift on her feet.

In his head the statue-lady smiles at him sweetly and says ‘I know.’


End file.
